This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This work is directed towards three goals: 1) Introduction of undergraduate science majors to research in organic and medicinal chemistry, physical biochemistry, toxicity/activity screening in vivo and in vitro, and computational chemistry of biologically interesting molecules, 2) Expanding the research opportunities for undergraduates at Rhode Island College, and 3) Developing collaborative research among the physical and biological scientists at the college and at other INBRE institutions. A definite direct outcome is the graduation of students with a strong foundation in research that will prepare them for graduate study or entry into the biotechnology workforce at the bachelor's degree level. A possible direct outcome of this work is new therapeutic agents against cancer, neurological disease, and bacterial infection. Continuous outcome indicators are the presentations by research directors and students at local, regional and national professional scientific meetings. The work has reached the stage that manuscripts are being prepared for submission to peer-reviewed journals for publication.